Eloigne toi !
by Naelle
Summary: De plus en plus malade, Midori veut éloigner Yui, afin qu'il n'ait pas à supporter lui aussi sa maladie. One shot, très courte. R&R svp


**Auteur: **Naëlle  
**Mail:**   
**Base:** Princesse Kaguya (Kaguya-hime)  
**Discaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Reiko Shimizu  
**Spoilers: **Quasiment aucun spolier… de toute façon, comme la plupart d'entre vous, je n'ai lu que jusqu'au vol. 4  
**Titre:** Eloigne-toi !  
**Genre:** POV de Midori

**Note :** Alors, que vous dire ? J'étais trooop triste en lisant le volume 4 de Princesse Kaguya et j'ai eu trop de peine pour Yui… pourtant, d'un autre côté, j'arrive à comprendre Midori… et dans ma fic, c'est lui qui s'exprime… entre les vol. 3 et 4, disons. Et pour ce qui est de son sentiment de culpabilité par rapport à Akira, ça sort de ma tête, mais gentil comme il est, je pense que ce genre de pensées pourrait très bien lui aller !

Je me tais et vous laisse lire

Bonne lecture !!!!!

Eloigne-toi !

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours été de constitution fragile. Cependant, je pense pouvoir dire que je n'en ai jamais spécialement souffert, car j'avais tout le temps quelqu'un avec moi pour me tenir compagnie ou me rassurer. Les 'grands' ont toujours été très gentils et attentionnés à mon égard, mais je dois bien dire que la présence qui m'a toujours le plus apaisé est celle de Yui. Ce garçon, ressemblant, par bien des aspects, plus à un animal sauvage, qu'à un humain, est, et a toujours été mon meilleur ami.  
Lorsque nous étions sur cette île qui devait provoquer notre malheur et décider de notre destin, Yui, Akira et moi étions toujours ensemble. A cette époque, je n'aurais pas pu concevoir la vie sans eux. Peut-être aurais-je pu imaginer un avenir dans lequel les 'grands' ou les autres de notre âge auraient été absents, mais pas eux ! Cependant aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, tout est différent… tellement différent de nos rêves d'enfants et des contes que nous narraient les adultes à l'époque. A présent, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être qu'un spectateur silencieux des événements. J'avais pourtant fini par croire aux belles paroles de Yui, me laissant bercer par ses promesses de protections, pensant qu'il pourrait, effectivement, toujours me protéger. Mais force m'est de reconnaître que la douleur dans mon corps devient de plus en plus insupportable. Pourtant, j'étais prêt à me battre contre mon destin au côté de Yui, mais cette visite à l'hôpital ne m'a fait que prendre conscience que le destin est une chose immuable et jamais, non, jamais, je ne pourrais m'en sortir ! Cependant, même si pour moi, j'ai perdu tout espoir, je veux que Yui et Akira s'en sortent. Je voudrais qu'ils s'en sortent tous, mais en priorité ces deux là…

Akira… Akira… Pardonne-moi… Je me sens coupable d'avoir été avec Yui durant tout ce temps, alors que toi, tu étais seule… toute seule… Si seulement Yui n'avait pas lâché ta main ce jour-là… si seulement il l'avait conservé dans la sienne, tout aurait été différent. C'est sans doute à toi qu'il aurait accordé tout ce qu'il m'a donné à moi seul jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Yui… il va falloir que tu apprennes à sourire à d'autres qu'à moi… Ce petit mouvement des lèvres, normalement si facilement accordé par les gens est tellement rare, et donc si précieux, lorsqu'il vient de toi. J'ai souvent entendu les autres dire que tu ne souriais jamais, pourtant, moi, j'ai l'impression que c'est l'expression que tu m'as le plus souvent montré. Pourquoi ? Penses-tu que je suis le seul à pouvoir apprécier, ou alors est-ce simplement parce qu'à part moi, le monde extérieur te laisse de marbre et que tu ne vois pas pourquoi tu leur accorderais ne serait-ce qu'un petit sourire ?

Tiens… Mais celui-ci n'est pas pour moi… J'ignore si cela me fait du mal ou me rend heureux ; mais ça me fait quelque chose. Akira… j'espère que tu te rends compte de l'honneur qu'il te fait de te gratifier ainsi d'un sourire. Ma pauvre amie… quand je te vois, gentille et attentionnée avec les autres, j'ai du mal à imaginer les horreurs que tu as pu vivre. Si seulement nous n'avions pas été séparés… si seulement le destin ne s'acharnait pas sur nous…

------------------------------

A côté de moi, Yui s'est endormi. J'imagine que j'ai dû m'assoupir sur le fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais, pendant que les autres discutaient. Sans crainte de me tromper, je pense pouvoir affirmer que Yui m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a délicatement posé sur mon lit sans me réveiller. Je le connais, je sais que ça s'est passé de cette façon. Une légère pression sur ma main m'indique qu'il s'est endormi en la tenant dans la sienne… il est tellement attaché aux mains des autres… il a tellement peur de les perdre…

Aujourd'hui, plus encore qu'hier ou que le jour d'avant, je pense comprendre son sentiment, car j'aimerai vraiment conserver la sienne dans la mienne. Mais…

**- Midori ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? **

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se réveille juste au moment où je suis pris d'une atroce douleur ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi attentionné à mon égard ? Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il autant pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec ces yeux inquiets ?

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je l'ai repoussé violement et c'est un regard encore plus inquiet qui se pose alors sur moi. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter ! Mais quand vas-tu donc arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi ? Tu ne vois donc pas que face à ma maladie, tu ne pourras rien faire ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que dans très peu de temps nous serons séparés ? Arrête, ne t'approche pas !!!!

Mais je peux bien penser tout ce que je veux, le peu de bonheur qui me permet de m'endormir lorsque j'ai trop mal, c'est de penser qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais. Mais non… je ne dois pas le laisser approcher !

**- Laisse-moi ! Je vais bien !**

**- Mais… **

**- Va dans ta chambre ! **

**- Mais Midori… tu n'as pas l'air b… **

**- Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand tu es à côté ! Va dans ta chambre ! **

J'ai l'impression d'avoir repoussé un chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route, après lui avoir dit que j'allais l'adopter… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'entraîner dans mon calvaire… Alors, il vaut sans doute mieux le repousser maintenant !

------------------------------

**- Akiiiiiira !!!!!!!!!**

**- Mayu, calme-toi… **

Je me demande si le soupire d'Akira est feint ou s'il est vraiment sincère et aussi las que celui qu'elle vient de pousser. Cependant, vrai ou non, cela n'a pas l'air d'émouvoir la sœur adoptive de notre amie. On dirait presque un singe à sa façon de s'agripper au bras d'Akira. J'imagine que cette constatation doit m'arracher un sourire, car le regard ravi que Yui pose sur moi, doit prouver que j'ai l'air amusé. J'aimerai bien qu'il regard ailleurs… les autres se posent des questions sur nous, et ce n'est pas étonnant, vu comme cet idiot agit ! S'il pouvait arrêter, quand il entre dans une pièce et que je devrais m'y trouver, de chercher jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se soient posés sur moi, ce serait tellement mieux…

En parlant de regard, il y a une jeune fille dans la pièce qui cherche à accrocher celui de l'animal sauvage prénommer Yui ! J'en suis ravi, mais espère en même temps qu'elle ne se méprend pas sur les attitudes parfois équivoque de mon meilleur ami. Cette sale habitude qu'il a de toucher les mains et le visage des gens qu'il aime peut prêter à confusion ! Je lui en ai déjà parlé, mais visiblement, il n'en a pas tenu compte. Et de toute façon, même s'il m'avait écouté et retenu ce que je lui avais dit, il y a de forte chance, que pensant à l'Akira de notre enfance, il ait pensé que ses gestes ne seraient pas mal interprétés. Il n'a pas l'air de s'être rendu compte que c'est une adolescente, avec tout ce que cela implique, qu'il a retrouvé !

Akira le regarde de plus en plus intensément… est-ce qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse ? Je ne sais pas… mais j'espère que si c'est le cas, elle ne s'intéresse pas uniquement à lui parce qu'il est la première personne a réellement avoir été gentille avec elle depuis si longtemps… Pardonne-moi Akira… si tu avais été à ma place, c'est toi qui aurais été comblée de toutes les attentions de Yui dont je suis le seul à pouvoir me vanter d'avoir bénéficié.

Akira… tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais il a lui aussi besoin d'être protégé. Il a peur de tout ce qui peut l'éloigner de ceux q'il aime, et même s'il fait preuve d'un optimisme, parfois, frisant la folie, il n'en est pas moins plein de crainte. Sinon, pourquoi, d'un côté me certifierait-il qu'il me protégera et ne me laissera pas mourir, et d'un autre, se réveillerait-il en pleine nuit en aillant l'angoisse que je ne sois plus de ce monde ? Il va te falloir le protéger, parce que moi, je ne pourrais plus dans très peu de temps…

**- Midori ?**

Quand il se déplace, c'est avec un félin qu'il faudrait le comparer… je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver près de moi.

**- Midori ? Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle… **

Par contre, pour ce qui est du regard, il est en mode « Yui, chien fidèle »… Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller si mal que ça ?

**- C'est vrai, tu es livide ! Je vais chercher Magui !**

Akira s'inquiète elle aussi pour moi ? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous à m'entourer comme ça ? Je ne vais pas m'écrouler et mourir sous leurs yeux à la seconde ! Arrêtez !!!! Arrêtez de tous vous inquiéter ! Arrêtez… j'ai besoin d'air… je suffoque…

**- Ecartez-vous ! Vous l'empêchez de respirer à trop le coller !**

Cette voix que je connais par cœur, est une fois de plus venue à mon secours, et c'est instinctivement, qu'alors que je sens que mes jambes me font défauts, que je tends la main dans sa direction. J'imagine qu'il m'a rattrapé à temps, car pour l'heure, tout est noir autour de moi et les voix se font de plus en plus lointaine… trop lointaine… Pourtant… il y en a une qui me parvient toujours distinctement. Celle là même qui m'a fait la promesse de ne jamais me laisser mourir. Pourtant, lorsque sera venu mon anniversaire, il ne fera plus aucun doute que notre destin nous dirige, et pas l'inverse…  
Mais pour le moment, une dernière fois, je veux me laisser bercer par cet espoir utopique, qu'on peut modifier son avenir, bien que j'ai bel et bien perdu cette conviction…

------------------------------

Je dois faire un effort et sortir de mon lit, car sinon, il est évident que Yui va rappliquer en me demandant si je vais bien. Faisant tant bien que mal taire la douleur dans ma poitrine, j'avance difficilement dans la pièce qui nous sert de salle à manger. Là, je vois que Yui m'a attendu, alors que tous les autres ont déjà pris leur petit déjeuner. L'envie de m'énerver sur mon ami me prend comme jamais auparavant. Il est donc stupide au point de se laisser mourir si je ne guéri pas ? Il faut qu'il arrête ! Et tant pis si je dois le blesser pour cela ! Il va falloir qu'il s'éloigne de moi, qu'il arrête de ne vivre que pour moi, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, mais qu'il me laisse !

Mais ce matin, je ne dirais rien… ce sera la dernière fois que nous prendrons notre repas du matin de cette façon, je le sais. Je m'assieds et un sourire accueille mon arrivée. Si seulement il pouvait les distribuer à d'autres…

Quand je pense que si le médecin qui m'a examiné m'a parlé de mon mal, c'était justement parce qu'il pensait que le fait d'avoir un ami aussi sincère que le mien m'aiderait à surmonter ma peur… mais c'est tout le contraire ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis si mal ! Je ne veux pas l'entraîner dans mon calvaire ! Et pour cela, j'utiliserai tous les moyens dont je dispose… tous ceux dont je dispose pour éloigner Yui, mon meilleur et seul ami…

Fin

Fanfiction commencée et achevée le 14 octobre 2004

Alors, c'était comment ??? #attends les réactions des lecteurs avec impatience# Review ? Mails ?


End file.
